Vampires Come For a Crown
by lubist
Summary: This was a dream I had, and couldn't risk losing it, but it's about these Vampires who steal the queen's Crown, but Trinity  New luv  saves the day by a necklace. A necklace she will always have, but read to find out how that necklace is magical.


Note-This Story is the third one of mine. This came from a dream and I couldn't risk losing it. Enjoy!

My first Journey with the Doctor was unexpected. It was, magical, mystical, and better yet, unknown. I never knew the real Doctor, even though I've known him my whole life. Here's the story of our first journey that wasn't expected at all.

"John Smith give that back to me know!" I just heard John laugh. "Oh, Trinity, it's not that important!" He was talking about my necklace, the one that took my five years to receive. "Fine, keep it girly girl!" He frowned, "Fine, here you go." He handed it back to me and then sat on a bench. I looked really close in his eyes and spoke, "You look so different every time I see you, do you wear wigs?" Right when he was about to say no, I pulled on his hair and instead he said, "I'm going to get you!" I jumped up and ran.

I was grinning the whole time until I saw my cousin. She looked about ten even though she was seven. She was beautiful, even though she's always messy, she was beautiful. She had a nice pony tail, clean clothes, and….a boyfriend. I went up to her just as John reached me. "Tegan?" She looked at me and said, "Colio." I gasped, and fell in to John's arms. I watched Tegan and the boy she was with kiss, as John dragged me away to a police box.

"What the heck was that? She looked like twelve and she's only seven! What language was that too? What is going on?" I kept shouting questions right in his face. He took a breath and said, "Just walk in the TARDIS and then I'll explain." I glanced around and then pointed to the police box, "You mean that thing?" I didn't wait for an answer and walked in." I looked around the huge room, "It's always bigger on the inside, isn't it Doctor?" He stared at me stump. "Wait, how did you know I go by, The Doctor?" I then stared at him stump, "I don't know, it's been in dreams before."

He nodded figuring it out. "Okay, I know why they are dreams, but it may surprise you." I nodded waiting for an answer, "I've taken you to a place that makes you opposite of what you are. Like, I once saw you and had to drag you away, but I couldn't bear to tell you I'm a Time Lord. I'd always put you to sleep before we left." I nodded then said, "Oh, well, I guess I can't see you ever again can I?" He laughed, "You can always come! I just want a mate to travel with." I smiled, "So where will be our first real adventure?" He just smiled, pushed me in a seat and started switching levers and pushing buttons.

He stopped doing the pushing and switching and sat down by me. "So, Trinity, you want to see where we are?" I smiled and ran to the door. Without hesitation I opened the door and gasped, "We're in outer space!" I turned around to see The Doctor was already by me; he sat down, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down. I blushed and said, "You can let go now." He stared at his hand and then released.

"So, are we just going to sit here and watch?" He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to show you the view. I'll get the TARDIS running again, but you may want to shut those doors." I got up and closed the doors as he banged something and I fell over.

"Did we land yet?" my voice was really shaky, and I was still on the ground with my eyes shut. "Yea, now let's see where we are." He ran over to me, and pulled me up. "There you go!" I opened my eyes and smiled, "Let's see where we are!" We walked to the door and opened it. "Where are we?" He looked around and put his hands through is hair. "I'm not sure; I think that's where the queen lives?" I jumped up and yelled, "This is the future!" He turned to face me, "How do you know?" "I remember something in the paper saying that they were building a new theatre." He clapped his hands and said, "I remember that! The name was like…." I cut him off, "Theatre Of The Grave. It's called that because the plays are based off of ghost stories and REALLY old stories!" He started asking me, "How old?" I replied, "I don't know, thousands of years ago, REALLY old." He nodded then went out the door.

"Hmm….where should we go first?" I was still standing in the TARDIS amazed at what just happened, my best friend is an alien, my cousin can actually be pretty, I just time traveled! He kept staring at me, "Well, come on!" I shook my head and watched him walk off. I shut the doors to the TARDIS and it must have been really loud, because I started to hear people shouting and the box kept rumbling. I could hear the Doctor, "Trinity!" The TARDIS stopped shaking and The Doctor opened the door. "I'm not going out there!" He looked mad, stomped over to me and grabbed my hand. "I said I wasn't going!" He released my hand and started o get really mad, "Why? I thought you wanted to come with me!" I looked at his hand, "I do, but I'm scared."

He started to calm down and the crouched down to face me, "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll be with you the whole time, and I'll hold your hand." He kissed me on the forehead and reached his hand out to me. "Okay." I grabbed his hand and was ready for the first adventure, but what was ahead of me would change my life forever.

End of Chapter note-The next chapter is going to be REALLY exciting, and of course they are in London, England. For most of you, you probably would have suspected that, but if not, I just wanted to tell you! :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
